No One's Fault
by aethkr
Summary: The first years have a problem, and it's putting their friendship together on the line. They say it's no one's fault but is it really true when the act done is more than just a simple accident?


"Rin! We trusted you! I trusted you! And yet you do this?!" Hanayo almost screams, the other μ's are confused. What's happening? "You promised us that you would never—"

"Maki-chan, what's happening?" Nico asked, Maki shrugged her off. "Maki!"

"Don't talk to me," Maki coldly replied, her head facing the floor. "I don't want to be talked to right now."

"I couldn't do anything!" Rin argued, tears forming in the energetic girl's eyes. "They just said that they're going to do something bad so I did it first! It's self defense!"

"It's not," Maki pointed out, still facing the floor. "What you did is a crime."

"I didn't commit any crime! I'd rather be arrested than dead if that's a crime!" Rin said, upset. "What do you guys know about self defense anyways?!"

"That it doesn't include—"

"He had a gun Kayo-chin," Rin reminded, glaring into the rice girl's eyes. "He would have killed us!"

"What are you three talking about?" Honoka asked, Hanayo and Rin looked at Maki to explain. "Maki-chan?"

No answer.

"Maki?"

No answer.

"I guess you two have to explain," Eli said, pitying Maki's silent state. "What do you mean the guy has a gun? That it's a crime? Can you explain?"

—

" _Put your hands up!" a guy yelled as Maki, Rin, and Hanayo walked. "You three! Hands up!"_

" _Us?" Maki asked, he nodded his head. "Why?"_

" _This is a robbery!" he said, Maki laughed. "If you laugh one more time I'll shoot you!"_

" _You're not going to do that!" Rin said, stepping in front of both of her friends. "I won't allow you too!"_

" _Rin-chan!" Hanayo called, worried. "It's maybe better if we just comply to what he says. We might die."_

" _Listen to your friend, she knows her stuff," he advised, Rin shook her head. "Stubborn eh? I have another spare gun here. If you want your death to be twice as painful, give me a ring."_

" _Rin!" Maki said, pulling her friend back. "Don't do anything rash."_

" _What do you need from us then huh big guy?" Rin asked, he smiled. "Money? Our phones? What?"_

" _Money of course," he replied, holding his gun tightly. "Now, I know one of you has a lot. Give it to me."_

" _Maki?" Rin whispered, Maki shook her head. "Kayo-chin?"_

" _Y-Yeah?" she whispered back, Rin asked her a question. "Y-Yeah, it's m-me."_

" _Nishikino-san," he called, Maki looked to him. "I know you. Do you have any money on you?"_

" _What a polite way to ask," Maki said, jokingly stuffing her hand in her bag to fool him. "But no, I don't have any on me."_

" _You?" he said, this is getting awkward. "Do you have any?"_

" _Do I look like I even have?" Rin spat, she really hated the man. "None of us have. Now leave."_

" _Aha! Jackpot!" he exclaimed, pointing his weapon at Hanayo. "You have don't you?"_

" _N-No," Hanayo stuttered, he came closer to Hanayo and repeated his question. "Y-Yeah…"_

" _RUN!" Rin yelled, the three ran but since he was closer to Hanayo, Hanayo was caught. "Maki-chan! Continue running! I'll help Kayo-chin!"_

" _But Rin—"_

" _Just go! He wants to kill us! I'm not letting him hurt—"_

" _RIN-CHAN!" Hanayo cried out as the man held her hostage. "DAREKA TASUKETE!"_

" _Lookie here, the hero has come!" he mocked, Rin kept her eyes glued to Hanayo. "I won't let her go unless I get what I want."_

" _She needs that cash for her mother's medicine you mindless prick!" Rin insulted, he looked at her then at Hanayo. "Let her go!"_

" _That means that if she needs it for her medicine, it's a lot!" he exclaimed, aiming his gun at Hanayo. "The money. Now."_

" _Kayo-chin don't!" Rin said, she ran and kicked him. Luckily, he fell down due to the pain and Hanayo was released._

" _I'm going to shoot—!"_

 _Bang!_

 _Before the guy knew it, his gun was taken away. And he was the one dead._

—

"Rin-chan…" Umi said ferociously. "Why?"

"I was protecting Kayo-chin!" Rin argued, Hanayo shook her head. "What do you mean?! He threatened to kill you!"

"I come to this conclusion," Eli said, clearing her throat. "It's no one's fault Rin-chan, I find your explanation reasonable, but there's no avoiding this either."

"Can we just get this over with?" Kotori's sweet voice asked, they all shook their head. "Okay…"

" _It's no one's fault….._ " Maki quoted slowly. "Yeah right."

"It's self defense guys," Nozomi said, Rin smiled. "Hanayo would have been killed if it weren't for Rin-chan stepping in."

"Yes she stepped in but it was uncalled for to shoot him," Nico said, finding a flaw in the event. "She could've just ran _with_ the gun but _without_ shooting it."

"But did you see how big he was?!" Rin exclaimed angrily. "He could easily pick up someone like Hanayo off the ground! His stamina might be an exception as well!"

"We just met him a few minutes ago," Maki reminded, her eyes still glued to the floor. "What makes you come to that assumption?"

"What makes you think that what I did is so inhuman?!" Rin yelled, now angry. "What would you do?!"

"Before anything escalates, I'm leaving," Maki said, standing up. "We won't be able to recover from this at this rate so I now bid my—"

"You're quitting the club?!" Nico exclaimed, Maki shook her head.

"I now say goodbye," Maki said, going for the door and exiting the club room.

"I'll follow as well," Hanayo said, also going for the door. Rin stood there, hurt. "See you next time…."

Without anything to say, Rin gets her things in a hurry and rushes to the door. When the other μ's looked outside the club room after Rin exits, they realize that their three first years walked in different directions.

"Will they be okay?" Nozomi asked everyone. "It must have been a shock. They did say that they promised to _not_ do such a thing."

"I hope they will," Honoka said sadly. "I hope they will."

—

 **Umm….^^^^ IS IT OKAY?!**


End file.
